


Remark

by Chocochunk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Idk how to tag this.., Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, dressing up, guzma says something dumb and has to Pay, pokephilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocochunk/pseuds/Chocochunk
Summary: Nanu had earlier suggested that they should try spicing things up in their relationship, to which his loving boyfriend had replied with, “What, you want to add in a Meowth?"





	Remark

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is like. the second fic I ever wrote in my Entire Life so it's not very good *~* I rlly love this pairing and I'm sad that there's not a lot of content for it! I tried pls b gentle..

You could say he was shocked, or appalled, or whatever the like. Guzma, the self proclaimed “Human form of Destruction” was looking at himself in the mirror, arms crossed in annoyance and face a glowing a bright red from embarssment. 

Nanu had earlier suggested that they should try spicing things up in their relationship, to which his loving boyfriend had replied with, “What, you want to add in a Meowth?"

That comment hadn’t sat well with Nanu, and Guzma was painfully aware of how stupid it was of him to say such a remark as he pulled down the short hem of an itchy dress over lavender silk lace panties. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind, feeling his boyfriend’s breath aganisy the crook of his neck.

“You look gorgeous.” Nanu whispered, the words warm against his jawline. A shiver traveled down his spine and heat poured into his belly as Nanu began nibbling on his earlobe. Guzma leaned into the other’s arms as he looped his thumbs under the panties, giving a teasing touch to the base.

Suddenly Nanu pulled away, a whine escaped Guzma, having another outfit thrown his way. "If you don’t like the one I just gave you we have a few more, so don’t worry about.” Nanu said with his signature smirk, leaving Guzma alone in the closet of their shared bedroom feeling more frustrated than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me any criticism I'd be happy to hear it! :3c


End file.
